Conventional consumer-level physical security monitoring systems typically are implemented as a central alarm panel connected via wiring to one or more alarm sensors at various locations of monitored premises, such as a residence. The alarm panel typically is implemented as a set of buttons and light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or an alphanumeric display that provide a limited indication of the current alarm status of the monitored premises. However, LEDs or alphanumeric display often are inadequate for the purpose of rapidly conveying sufficient information to a user since the relationship between the LEDs and their corresponding alarm sensor often isn't readily apparent and many conventional alphanumeric displays are capable of displaying only a limited amount of information at any given moment. Accordingly, a user may have difficulty in quickly assessing the alarm status of the monitored premises. Moreover, the alarm panel, by the nature of the security system wiring, typically is centrally located or located in a hallway near an entrance so that it may be quickly armed and disarmed upon a user's departure or arrival, respectively. However, these particular locations typically are inconvenient to a user who might be resting or relaxing in another room. Moreover, the typical locations necessitated by conventional alarm panels may place a user at risk of harm by an intruder as the user may come upon the intruder while attempting to reach the alarm panel to assess a signaled security breach. Accordingly, an improved technique for providing security monitoring would be advantageous.